Breeding schemes for domestic animals have so far focused on farm performance traits and carcass quality. This has resulted in substantial improvements in traits like reproductive success, milk production, lean/fat ratio, prolificacy, growth rate and feed efficiency. Relatively simple performance test data have been the basis for these improvements, and selected traits were assumed to be influenced by a large number of genes, each of small effect (the infinitesimal gene model). There are now some important changes occurring in this area. First, the breeding goal of some breeding organisations has begun to include meat quality attributes in addition to the “traditional” production traits. Second, evidence is accumulating that current and new breeding goal traits may involve relatively large effects (known as major genes), as opposed to the infinitesimal model that has been relied on so far.
Modern DNA-technologies provide the opportunity to exploit these major genes, and this approach is a very promising route for the improvement of meat quality, especially since direct meat quality assessment is not viable for potential breeding animals. Also for other traits such as lean/fat ratio, growth rate and feed efficiency, modern DNA technology can be very effective. Also these traits are not always easy to measure in the living animal.
The evidence for several of the major genes was originally obtained using segregation analysis, i.e., without any DNA marker information. Afterwards, molecular studies were performed to detect the location of these genes on the genetic map. In practice, and except for alleles of very large effect, DNA studies are required to dissect the genetic nature of most traits of economic importance. DNA markers can be used to localise genes or alleles responsible for qualitative traits like coat color, and they can also be used to detect genes or alleles with substantial effects on quantitative traits like growth rate, IMF, etc. In this case, the approach is referred to as QTL (quantitative trait locus) mapping, wherein a QTL comprises at least a part of the nucleic acid genome of an animal where genetic information capable of influencing said quantitative trait (in said animal or in its offspring) is located. Information at the DNA level can not only help to fix a specific major gene in a population, but also assist in the selection of a quantitative trait which is already selected for. Molecular information in addition to phenotypic data can increase the accuracy of selection and therefore the selection response.
Improving meat quality or carcass quality is not just about changing levels of traits like tenderness or marbling, but it is also about increasing uniformity. The existence of major genes provides excellent opportunities for improving meat quality because it allows large steps to be made in the desired direction. It will help to reduce variation, since we can fix relevant genes in our products. Another aspect is that selecting for major genes allows differentiation for specific markets. Studies are underway in several species, particularly, pigs, sheep, deer and beef cattle.
In particular, intense selection for meat production has resulted in animals with extreme muscularity and leanness in several livestock species. In recent years it has become feasible to map and clone several of the genes causing these phenotypes, paving the way towards more efficient marker-assisted selection, targeted drug development (performance-enhancing products) and transgenesis. Mutations in the ryanodine receptor (Fuji et al, 1991; MacLennan and Phillips, 1993) and myostatin (Grobet et al, 1997; Kambadur et al, 1997; McPherron and Lee, 1997) have been shown to cause muscular hypertrophies in pigs and cattle respectively, while genes with major effects on muscularity and/or fat deposition have, for instance, been mapped to pig chromosome 4 (Andersson et al, 1994) and sheep chromosome 18 (Cocket et al, 1996).